1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to friction clutches and in particular to friction clutches having radially displaceable clutch shoes.
2. Prior Art
In operation of friction clutches, particularly automobile clutches, many people experience great difficulty in obtaining a smooth start from a stop position, due to their inability to operate the clutch to provide decreasing slippage between the clutch members and the clutch plate as the automobile accelerates. There have been some attempts to overcome this problem by providing clutch assemblies having radially movable clutch shoes which can be operated by an axially movable wedge into an out of clutching engagement with the clutch drum which is connected to the engine crank. Although radially applied clutch assemblies of the prior art have been fairly successful, automobile drivers, particularly beginners, still find smooth operation of the clutch assembly rather difficult.